1. Technical Field
The invention concerns a method of controlling at least one transit stop display and a control system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The estimated waiting time until the next vehicle (bus, streetcar) of a predetermined line arrives, is signalled to the user of the local public passenger transit by transit stop displays. This requires performing a switch-over or switch-off of the waiting time display when the vehicle's distance from the stop is under 100 meters. The radio control of the transit stop displays by the control center is not suitable for that purpose because the error tolerances are too large, particularly those which determine the location data of the vehicle. With a waiting time display that is controlled in intervals of one minute, it can therefore happen that a remaining waiting time of 1 minute is signalled when the vehicle has already reached the stop.
Roadway-inserted induction loops are known, which can be used to trigger actions when they are passed over. However in the case of a transit stop display control, considerable hardware and software problems would occur since vehicles from different lines must be differentiated.
The use of a remote radio control such as is used for the priority switch-over of a traffic light is also linked to considerable drawbacks. The vehicles must be equipped with corresponding transmitters and the transit stop displays with suitable receivers. Furthermore this does not solve the problem of the correct trigger time for the emission of the infrared signal.